


第一次約炮就上手

by cheryllui8299



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheryllui8299/pseuds/cheryllui8299
Summary: 「你還是處男吧？」「怎、怎麼可能！我、我、我才不是！」
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion, 鶴平
Kudos: 14





	第一次約炮就上手

**Author's Note:**

> ※鶴平笨蛋情侶上線  
> ※約炮、419梗慎入  
> ※這是一台無照駕駛的司機開的車  
> ※又名：初☆體☆驗☆(感謝露露提供)、處男の初☆體☆驗☆、心跳加速！處男の初☆體☆驗(感謝阿草提供)

在成年的那一天，鶴房做了一個大膽的決定。

前陣子無意間被朋友知道他還是處男的事，就一直被調侃至今，畢竟鶴房長的又高又帥，從小到大都是學校的風雲人物，每年的情人節巧克力是可以堆成山的程度，雖然沒看過他接受過誰，但也絕對不會想到他是如此的純情。

被拿來當話題打趣了近一個月，脾氣再好的人都會受不了，更何況是本來就有些傲氣的鶴房，於是一吃完生日蛋糕後，他立刻拿出手機點開前幾天就下載好的交友app。

對於第一次就要約不認識的人這個決定，鶴房其實也有點猶豫，但是約身旁的人想想就十分尷尬，也沒有合適的對象，只能咬著牙上了。

反正到了現場感覺不對，還可以找藉口走掉。

當然，也不是隨隨便便的人都可以。

鶴房大致翻過app的首頁，挑挑選選後目光很快的被某個頭像吸引，那是張完全沒露臉的照片，只有一隻端著馬克杯的手，白嫩細膩的指尖輕輕搭在杯緣上，就這麼簡單的一個動作，意外的戳中鶴房的點。

原來我是一個手控，突然開啟的了新世界的鶴房跟自己說著，然後點進了頭像。

帳號的個人主頁非常乾淨，除了身高體重外，只寫了興趣是舞蹈這一項，照片也大多沒有露臉，不是路燈下的影子、就是逆光的剪影，看起來頗有文藝氣息的，和其他盡情展示身材的帳號一點都不一樣。

這人真的約的到炮嗎？

不過鶴房還是按奈著性子，把照片一張一張看到最後，終於有所收穫。那是一張同樣簡單的構圖，照片中的男孩子帶著可愛的小狗頭飾，剛剛把鶴房撩的心猿意馬的那雙手摀住了下半臉，雖然側著臉看不清楚長相，但眼睛瞇著眼笑的樣子，成為了整張照片的焦點。

就是他了。

\---------

約定的日子很快就到來，鶴房站在穿衣鏡前打理自己，左看右看覺得穿著襯衫很彆扭，挑來選去到了最後還是換回了平常穿的運動T-shirt。

反正對方看起來也是不太打扮的學生，自己穿著太正式反而突兀。

這幾天他一直從少數的照片以及對話的語氣，在腦海中描摹對方的模樣，黑髮、水亮愛笑的雙眼、漂亮的指尖、會用布丁狗貼圖、語氣軟綿綿、姓氏為大平的可愛男孩。

就因為這種認知根深蒂固，所以當這位男孩以完全顛覆他想像的姿態走到他面前時，他幾乎不可置信。

大平進門後和坐在床邊的人對視，快速的打量一圈心理默默評價。運氣真好，竟然真的是大帥哥，不過——這表情是怎麼回事？

對方太過於吃驚的神情，讓大平也猶豫了起來，忍不住後退一步重新確認了一眼房號。

1204沒錯呀。

他撥弄著略長的金髮，身上的吊飾隨著步伐發出清脆的撞擊聲，停在了鶴房面前。

依照鶴房的審美觀，眼前的人絕對是高出及格線很多，但完全不在他意料之內，由於過為震驚，他的腦子裡現在只能浮出了一個簡短的評價——好辣。

大平絕對是懂得打扮並且十分知道自己優勢的人。銀色雙環的耳飾輕輕的晃動，襯得下顎線更加的精巧，身上鬆垮垮的襯衫露出了大片細膩的胸膛，纖細的手腕上掛著整串的手飾，張揚的金髮和他柔和的五官達到和諧的平衡。

大平見他久久不語，遲疑的問：「鶴房？」

鶴房點點頭。

「洗過澡了嗎？」

鶴房還是點點頭，畢竟他頭腦現在攪成一團漿糊也無法思考，只能呆呆地看著眼前的人背對著他脫下外衣，只留貼身的背心走進浴室。

身材還挺不錯的，以為是纖瘦類型，脫衣後意外的有肌肉線條，鶴房在內心評價著，然後又想起自己的目的。

他迅速的把衣褲先脫了整整齊齊地放在一旁，鑽進了被子裡等待，但又忍不住開始緊張，為了以防等一下自己又犯蠢，鶴房還是決定默默地拿出手機開始默背第N次的「第一次約炮就上手」。

當大平穿著飯店提供的浴袍，邊擦拭著髮梢踏出浴室時，鶴房太過於認真而沒有注意到，等人都來到了床邊盯著他看，才嚇了一大跳，心虛的把手機螢幕暗掉。

「你在看什麼呀？」大平隨手把毛巾丟在一旁的矮櫃上，帶著剛出浴的皂香靠近了鶴房。

「沒、沒什麼。」

鶴房被突然貼近的大平搞得手忙腳亂，差點沒把手機扔了出去，好一會才強裝鎮定地把手機放到一旁，不過髮梢下的耳尖通紅了起來，連說話都有點不俐落。

大平近距離觀察了眼前人的反應，覺得十分有趣，輕笑出聲後才緩緩退開，鶴房暗地裡鬆了一口氣，沒想到又被下一個問題嚇得差點嗆到。

「你還是處男吧？」

「怎、怎麼可能！我、我、我才不是！」

大平忍住笑意，挑著眉說：「喔？是不是試一次就知道了吧？」

這應該是鶴房經歷過最難熬的一分鐘，約炮對象大方地在他面前寬衣解帶，浴袍十分鬆垮，很快的先是露出細膩的肩線，然後大片白晰的背部毫無遮掩的嶄露在鶴房眼前，再來是線條優美的腰部.....停！鶴房硬生生把視線停住不讓自己在往下看。

大平從床尾的地方跨了上來，略帶濕氣的微涼指尖，緩緩隨著主人的貼近，從鶴房的小腿一路往上到大腿，接著略過了某個已經突起的部位，來到了內褲的邊緣。他屏息著氣，以為大平下一秒是要把內褲往下扯，沒想到卻是調皮的拉了一下後就放手，他被彈的呼吸一嗆。

大平看見他的反應噗哧笑出聲來。

「喂，你真的是處男吧。」

「我......！」鶴房的聲音嘎然而止。

在鶴房試圖狡辯的同時，毛絨絨的金色腦袋已經伏在他兩腿之間，大平伸出舌尖輕輕的碰觸了一下布料下昂揚的性器，滿意的感受到掌心下的身軀緊繃了起來。

他就這樣隔著布料舔弄，留下色情的一塊水漬。鶴房聽著淫靡濕潤的聲音，覺得全身的知覺全都集中在一處，從沒嘗試過的快感讓他不自覺的掐緊握在手上大平肩上的掌心，引來不滿的瞪視。

被大平含著春情水意的雙眸半嬌半慍的一瞪，鶴房胸口彷彿經過了電流般，更加心癢難耐了起來。

大平見他沒有放輕力道的意思，用手指撫弄取代了舌尖，抬頭抱怨著：「喂，小處男別掐我了，很痛。」

又被嫌棄的鶴房對自己笨拙的表現很失望，連忙放開了手，自暴自棄的道：「對啦，我就是處男，不然你來教我呀？」

說著，把一旁準備好的潤滑劑和保險套塞到大平手裡。

「這你自己戴吧。」大平把保險套丟了回去，然後拿著潤滑劑嘟嘟囔囔的低聲說著什麼。

「嗯？」鶴房沒聽清楚追問著。

「我說......」大平露出進門後第一次侷促的神情：「我剛剛在浴室......已經自己準備過了。」

鶴房呆了半晌才反應過來「準備過了」是什麼意思，有些手忙腳亂的問：「那、那、那接下來要怎麼做？」

反正已經被知道是處男了，乾脆破罐子破摔好好向這位「前輩」汲取經驗。

彷彿沒預料到約炮的走向變成這樣，大平整個人也不自在了起來，聲音不像之前般有自信，語調放緩後柔軟的京都腔清晰的呈現出來。

「你......你先把內褲脫了吧。」

鶴房聽話的迅速扯下早已勒著他很久的內褲，爽快的程度讓大平傻了眼，不自覺的看向露出的昂揚性器。

「咳，嗯。」被盯著的鶴房也有點尷尬，但還是努力的當個好學的學生，「然後呢？」

這次大平沒有出聲，僅僅是目光移了過去，鶴房就立刻會意，拆開了保險套有些笨拙的要幫自己戴上，但怎麼用都覺得有點不順手。

大平默不做聲的接過了保險套幫忙戴上，彷彿被他的熾熱燙到了一般，指尖不太明顯的微微發顫。

再還沒問下一步動作前，大平就立起了身子，整個人騎坐在鶴房的胯上，這個動作即使再怎麼沒經驗的人都知道代表著什麼，一時間讓鶴房噤了聲，睜大著雙眼盯著身上的人。

被鶴房灼熱的目光盯的有些發窘，大平神色中閃過一絲慌亂，只能低著頭躲避，微長的瀏海遮擋住了表情，但仍可見抿得紅潤的唇瓣。他一手按在了鶴房的肩上，另一手握著性器抵著自己早已濕潤的後穴，緩緩的將身子下沉。

鶴房以為他要向成熟的情場老手討教到性愛技巧了，後知後覺的才發現身上的人抖的厲害。光是被前端撐開了甬道，就讓他幾乎支撐不住自己，等到完全的被性器打開了身子，整個腹部被撐的又酸又脹時，大平已經無力的伏在了鶴房肩上，軟綿的熱氣伴隨微弱的呻吟呼在他的耳邊。

鶴房雖然在性事上是個新手但也不笨，盯著大平的反應，忍不住做出了揣測：「你該不會——也沒什麼經驗吧？」

「我才......嗚！」大平才剛撐起身子想開口反駁，就被鶴房掐著腰向上挺的動作制止，剩下的字句化成勾人的呻吟，又甜又膩的聲音惹的鶴房沒忍住多動了幾下。

這下鶴房更確認自己的猜測了，眼前這個被欺負一下就淚眼汪汪的小可憐，才是原來的本性。雖然不知道為什麼大平一開始要裝作經驗豐富的樣子，但意識到他們在性事上是一樣的生澀這個認知後，鶴房莫名的愉悅起來。

「你不是說要教我嗎？」鶴房壞心的在他耳邊悄語著，看他被熱氣呵得敏感一抖後，將身後的枕頭抽掉，調整成躺下的姿勢。

大平開始後悔剛剛因為想捉弄鶴房而裝作老手的這個決定，眼前這個小處男學習力驚人，才短短幾分鐘，已經可以反過來戲弄他了。

大平騎虎難下，只能努力挺起腰維持坐姿，但這個姿勢進入得更深了，他雙手撐在鶴房結實的小腹上，抿著紅潤的唇緩緩地擺動起腰來。火熱粗硬的性器將甬道撐大到了極致，軟肉緊緊的吸附著入侵者，鶴房被箝的難受想要更大開大闔的操幹，但僅僅是微幅的扭腰擺動，就已經鄰近大平的極限，時不時蹭過的敏感處，更是令他全身戰慄喘氣不已。

如果這時他抬頭就能看到鶴房熾熱的眼神，幾乎目不轉睛地盯著他的耳垂看著。隨著上下搖擺而晃動的耳環，發出清脆的聲響，蠱的鶴房沒忍住伸手去碰觸。

被指尖滾燙的溫度嚇了一跳，大平抬眸瞧了鶴房一眼，眼中的水霧凝結成淚珠掛在濃密的睫毛上，順勢沿著眼眶滴了下來，被鶴房順手抹去。

大平下意識的將臉頰貼近替他拭淚的掌心，又濕又軟的目光迷濛的望向鶴房。像個被欺負慘的小動物般楚楚可憐，但眼尾映著的紅卻暈的異常冶豔。

鶴房壓抑不住想要將眼前人欺負的更可憐的慾望，收回了手掐在大平的腰上，接過了主導權，便凶狠的抽插了起來。鋪天蓋地的快感幾乎將大平淹沒，緊繃著身體就想逃離，卻被死死的按住，只能像離水的魚做著微弱且無謂的掙扎。

很快的大平受不了這樣的刺激，經歷了第一次的高潮，射出的液體黏糊糊的沾在鶴房的小腹上。他的意識在綿長的快感中載浮載沉，迷迷糊糊之中好像改變了姿勢，又被壓在了身下分開了雙腿緩緩的進入，透過浸滿淚水的雙眸望出，鶴房的臉貼的極近，又黑又亮的眼睛專注地彷彿要將他看穿。

大平顫巍的抬起手觸碰鶴房上揚的眼尾，接著是頰邊的痣，就被溫熱的唇瓣親吻了一下。

「做什麼？」鶴房貼著他的手指有些含糊地說著。

思緒來不及運轉如何回答，就見鶴房被慾望浸的發亮的瞳孔染上了一絲笑意，他緩緩地貼近，給了一個溫柔又綿長的吻。

\---------

鶴房是被曬醒的，從落地窗簾縫隙闖入的陽光，不偏不倚的照映在他的臉上。

他不耐煩的舉起手臂想擋住陽光，突然意識到整夜在懷中的溫暖消失了，現在空盪盪的。

幾乎是認知到的瞬間就清醒過來，鶴房立刻坐起身來環顧四周，除了依舊凌亂的床鋪證明一夜荒唐不假外，其他的地方收拾得乾乾淨淨，彷彿只是一場春心蕩漾的夢境。

什麼嘛，也太絕情了。

鶴房洩氣的將自己摔回床上，閉上雙眼後，昨天的記憶又一點一滴的回籠，從搖晃的耳環到通紅的耳尖......他感覺身上的熱度又即將捲土重來，連忙停住自己的思緒。

伸手想拿手機看時間時，才發現上頭被貼了張布丁狗的便條貼。

鶴房一愣，將便條貼揭下。

上頭只有簡單的一串手機號碼和幾行字。

「小處男，以後還請請多多指教啦^_^ 

by大平祥生。」

鶴房讀完不自覺嘴角上揚。

你才是小處男呢，哼。

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感來自於Nylon雜誌預告的那個祥生，好甜好辣嗚嗚嗚嗚。  
> 於是某個邪惡的群組立刻開始瘋狂運轉，而我只是個在一旁撿靈感來寫的小廢廢QAQ  
> 真的不會開車，寫一寫還卡住去翻肉文來看 (   
> 話說lapone開始活躍丟物料了，各位大大們也應該要......(瘋狂暗示)


End file.
